


Camp Camp Vines & Tik Toks

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🗃️ Random Things I Made Because I Think I'm Funny 🗃️ [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't Like Don't Read, Funny, Gen, Humor, Other, Tik Toks - Freeform, Vines, just for fun, just messing around, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Inspired by all those videos out there of this I decided to write a bunch of vines and tik toks that I think are relatable to the characters of Camp Camp.So I don't know how long this is going to be and I own none of the vines and tik toks that I use but please enjoy these very detailed little fanfictions.Honestly, I'm doing this because sometimes I get bored and I want to have something to do so again please enjoy.





	1. Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Gwen starring angrily at the camera in front of her planning to send the video she's recording to every other PTA member that she sees at Max's school.

"If my kid!" Gwen stars glaring at the camera as she pulls Max's out from behind the counter who looks just as pissed as her.

"Can't bring fucking peanut butter to school!" She says as she brings out a big container filled with Jif peanut butter.

"Then your kids can't bring the fucking plague!" She snapped as she sits Max down on the counter reaching for the phone.

"Vaccinate your fucking spawn!" She warned as Max hops down from the counter to get something to eat.

"Or I'm bring the Jif." Gwen says as she nods her head glaring at the camera still.

"That means you Barbara and your shitty lemon squares." She says as she ends the video before ending the video and getting ready to send it to everyone in the PTA not giving a fuck if they hate her or not.


	2. On The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max, Nikki, and Neil all in the kitchen trying to make something to eat.

"You're really pissed me off." Max said as he runs water into a pot to make mac and cheese before turning around to see Nikki standing on the table.

"Neil!" He shouts as he looks towards the oldest out of their friends group.

"What?" Neil asks with a confused look wondering what the fuck is going on now.

"Nikki!" Max yells as he motions towards the wild one of the trio.

"What?" Neil asks confused about what's wrong with Nikki and why Max is upset about it.

"Get Nikki off the table!" Max shouts as he moves back towards the sink.

"Nikki's always on the table!" Neil shouts back not knowing what else to say as he looks from Nikki to Max not knowing what the latter of the two want him to do.


	3. Packing Peanuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

After Nikki get's down off the table and Neil goes to the living room to watch tv. 

Max is still making mac and cheese trying to have at least one stress free dinner in the house while David and Gwen are away. He jumps as he hears a sound only to turn and see Nikki sitting in a box filled with packing peanuts that hadn't been thrown out yet after they moved in.

"Nikki don't!" Max warns holding the spoon up as if it was a weapon.

Nikki smirking and refusing to listen to her friend quickly stuffs a handful of packing peanuts into her mouth without another thought. 

A few seconds later she quickly makes a face of disgust before she starts trying to spite them.

"Don't eat the fucking packing peanuts!" Max yells in frustration as he puts the spoon down to go and help her get the styrofoam out of her mouth.


	4. Snacks & A Little Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max walking into the mess hall looking for some snacks to eat.

"i can't wait for some fucking snacks." Max says as he opens the closet to try to find something to eat.

"Aww, fuck, seriously." He says as he sees Space Kid upsided down in one of the containers containing some kind of food.

"David!" Max shouts as he glares at Space Kid with an annoyed expression across his face.

"David! Gwen!" He shouts louder trying to get the two consulers attention.

"There's a little bitch in the snacks again!" He shouts as he turns back to Space Kid and watched him stuff some food in his mouth.

Max glares at him before shooting him a bird without even thinking about it or giving a shit.


	5. No Shit Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max and Nikki as adults in the same car.

Nikki is driving as her and Max are heading to the store.

"I saw you talking to, Sasha earlier." Nikki says not taking her eyes off the road but you can tell she isn't happy.

"Um... Yeah, I was." Max admits as he looks down at his phone then back at Nikki.

"Oh, that's great." Nikki says with a sickly sweet smile as she keeps driving.

"I love Sasha!" She says cheerfully with a tight smile.

"You hate Sasha..." Max says jumping back as Nikki yells at him.

"No shit Honey!" Nikki yells as she grips the wheel tighter in anger.


	6. Gwen's Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max running out side with his phone and a piece of garlic bread that Gwen made as part of dinner.

"Dude, Why the fuck is this bread so hard?" Max asks as he stands on the steps of his house before lifting the bread up and bringing it down on the railing.

"See what the fuck?" Max says as he notices that the bread didn't even break and that the railing didn't even leave a dent before throwing it down the steps to see if that will do anything.

"Fucking nothing!" He says as he sees the bread is still completely fine with only a few crumbs missing.


	7. Hairspray & Ritz Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Nerf sitting alone in his living room on the sofa with a bowl of food in his lap as he films himself.

"Sitting in the living room." Nerf says as he looks into the camera of the phone before turning it towards the tv.

"Watching Hairspray." He says as he shows what's on the tv before turning it down to the bowl in his lap.

"And eating Ritz Crackers." He explains before picking up a cracker and eating at he turns the camera back to him.

"Now that's what I call treating myself." He says as he nods his head before going back to watching the tv.


	8. I Won't Hesitate Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

After the Lake Lilac Summer Social.

Pikeman holding Snake at paintball gun point an angered look in his eyes.

"I saw you hanging out with, Neil the other day!" Pikeman shouts as he glares at the camper.

"Pikeman! Pikeman it's not what you think" Snake says trying to explain himself as he looks at his commanding officer.

"I won't hesitate bitch!" Pikeman shouts before firing the paintball gun making a large splatter of magenta cross Snake's camp uniform.


	9. We Get It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Gwen driving Max to school and getting caught behind a woman with a sticker that says "Baby On Broad".

"Are you fucking kidding me." Gwen growls annoyed as she glares at the car Max looking at her wondering what's wrong.

After another few seconds of staring at the back of the car that still isn't moving since the light is still red.

"We get it!" Gwen yells making Max jump as he turns to look towards her.

"You had sex!" She screams hitting the stirring wheel.

Max staring at her wondering if he should just walk to school from now on even though they live an hour away from the school.


	10. That Can Be Arranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Daniel walking into the living room smiling at Max who is sitting on the sofa doing nothing.

"Hey, Sonny what do you want?" Daniel asks with a big creepy smile on his face as he looks at Max waiting for an answer.

"I wanna fucking die!" Max says without missing a beat or looking away from the tv.

"That can be arranged!" Daniel says happily as he slowly starts to pull out a knife.


	11. Switch On A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max, Neil, Dolf, Nikki, and Preston all in Max's room playing video games.

Nikki and Dolf playing Mario Kart while everyone watches as Max's starts to film.

"You've heard of Elf on The Shelf." Max starts talking as he turns to grab the blue and red Nintendo Switch from where it's sitting on his desk.

"Now get ready for..." He stops for dramatic affect as he moves torwards Preston.

"A Switch on a Bitch." Max said as he threw the Switch on Preston who looks up from his phone slightly confused and surprised by what Max had just done.

He looks at him with an "I'm so done with this shit" look on his face after realizing what Max said and what he had just done.


	12. Still Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max getting dressed for bed and heading to bed early so he won't be tired the next day.

"Well, Maybe for once David will be right about something." Max says as he shakes his head and lays down in the bed curling up under the covers and closing his eyes.

Soon sleep takes over and Max is fast asleep.

The next morning Max wakes up still tired as shit with no change whatsoever.

"What the fuck!" Max yells as he looks around in disbelief.


	13. Under The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

While helping David make lunch Gwen here's something outside and runs out to see what it is. She sees Max laying on the ground looking up underneath her car and reaching for something.

"Max!" Gwen yells out as she moves down to see what he's doing.

"Yeah!" Max calls back not even bothering to look at her as he keeps doing what he's doing.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asks moving a little closer with a confused look on her face.

"I'm lighting a firework underneath your car," Max says as if it's no big deal.

"NO!" Gwen shouts as she watches Max start to push himself up off the ground.

"Yes!" Max yells back laughing as he gets up and runs off just before the firework goes off.


	14. Colonoscopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Neil walking towards Space Kid who's just minding his own business as they all hang out.

"Space Kid," Neil says as he gets closer to him.

"Yeah?" Space Kid asks turning to face Neil only for his eyes to grow wide as he looks at him.

"It's time for you colonoscopy." Neil says as he pulls out the saw from behind his back.

Space Kid looking scared out of his mind not knowing what to do as he looks at the others but no one seems to notice.

"i don't think you know what a colonoscopy is," Space Kid says looking at Neil and moving back just a little.

"I think I do," Neil says as he starts moving towards him.


	15. Unattractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Sash looking into her phone as she records a video for her Instagram.

"If you ever feel unattractive." Sasha starts with a sweet voice and a sweet smile.

"Go to the mirror," She starts as she begins the steps.

"Look into it," She says before pausing dramaticly.

"And then you know you're unattractive," She says with a proud smile on her lips.

"Education," She says before ending the video.


	16. Tall Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just really quick I hate the movie "Tall Girl" so much. That's all I have to say enjoy the rest of your day.

Max with his phone turned towards the tv while the movie "Tall Girl" plays on it.

"You think your life is hard?" The main character says as she walks down the hallway with people laughing at her. 

"I'm a high school junior wearing size thirteen Nikes." She explains a sad look on her face as she keeps going.

"Men's size thirteen Nikes," She says with a sigh.

"Beat that!" She says in an annoyed voice.

Max turns his phone towards him.

"My blood parents abandoned me at a summer camp and my camp counselors are now raising me." He explains as he glares at the camera annoyed.


	17. BOO Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max walking into the living room where David and Gwen are sitting watching tv.

"I have a problem!" Max announces as he holds tighter to Mr. Honey Nuts an annoyed look on his face.

"What's your problem?" Gwen asks looking up from where she's reading smutty fanfiction "secretly" on her phone.

"There's a ghost in my room." Max says with a shrug not knowing what else to say as he gets both of his parents' attention.

"There's a what in your room?" David asks as he gets up alongside Gwen to follow Max to his room.

All three of them walking into Max's room only to see Nikki wrapped up in a sheet wiggling.

"BOO Bitch!" Nikki cries up as they all look at her with confused eyes.


	18. I'M BETTER THAN YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Everyone sitting in the classroom taking a test in science.

Neil being the first one to turn his test over to the next page loudly while everyone else is still on page one.

"I'm better than you!" Neil yells out making everyone else jump before he goes back to the test while the others stare at him with wide eyes.

Neil laughs as he gets back to work as the others keep suffering.


	19. The Help Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max hanging onto the top of the slide that David is at the bottom of waiting to catch him at a park that David and Gwen had him go to.

"Help!" Max yells out, unable to pull himself up from how slippery the slide is.

Gwen noticing Max struggling and slowly reaches forward.

Max relaxes a little until he feels Gwen loosen his hands to make him slide down the slide.

"No!" Max yells as he is sent down the slide into David's arms where he's waiting to take another "Happy Family" photo.


	20. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Sasha, Erin, and Tabii all standing in their cabin as Sasha goes through her clothes trying to find something to wear.

"How about the red one?" Sasha asks as she holds a red dress up to her for a moment.

"Ehh," Tabii says not really sure.

"How about the blue one?" Sasha asks throwing the red one over her shoulder and holding a blue dress against her.

"Um..." Erin tries not really sure what to say or which one to pick.

"Black?" Sasha asks as she throws the blue one over her shoulder before holding a black dress to her.

"Ehh?" Tabii says again noticing her friend starting to freak out a little.

"Green!" Sasha asks in a panic of some kind.

"Um..." Erin starts, trying to say something but is instantly cut off by Sasha.

"I have no clothes! I have no clothes!" Sasha yells as she starts going through all of her clothes throwing them everywhere as she does so.

"You have lots of clothes don't worry!" Erin says in a panic of her own as she tries to calm down her friend.


	21. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max sitting in class annoyed out of his mind and waiting till he can go home as the teacher keeps going on and on about something stupid.

"The next person to answer this question right get's to leave," The teacher says before turning back to the board to write down the problem.

Max suddenly getting an idea before ripping a piece of paper from his notebook and crumbling it up into the ball.

He then packs all his stuff into his backpack before standing up.

Without even second guessing Max throws the paper ball at his teacher's head hitting the teacher directly in the back of the head.

"Whore threw that?" The teacher says angrily looking around the classroom.

"Me!" Max yells out and before anyone can stop him he throws his backpack onto his back and heads towards the door.

"And I'm out this bitch!" He says as he walks out of the classroom and slams the door.


	22. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max running up to Sasha with his phone recording wanting to annoy her.

"Wise words?" Max asks coming up behind her a smirk on his face as he zooms in on the back of her head.

Sasha freezes before she slowly turns around to look at Max and look directly at the camera.

For a moment she says nothing just looks at him as if he's insane.

"Pumkin spice..." Sasha starts before pausing dramticly.

"Is for year round flavoring," She finally says before turning back around and walking off.


	23. First Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

David, Gwen, Max, and Max's Parents all sitting at a table trying to figure out who get's Max even though Max clearly wants to go with Gwen and David.

"Alright, How are we going to settle this?" One of Max's parents asks as they look at David with an annoyed tone wanting to be done with this.

It's clear that neither of his parents care about Max that just want someone to clean and cook for them.

"If I get this bowl in the bowl on the counter with in three tries Gwen and I get him," David says clearly angry by the other's choice of words and how they were acting.

"Sounds fine to me," They say with a shrug believing David wasn't going to be able to do it and just wanted to get this out of the way.

David nods and positions the bowl on the table far enough away before throwing the other bowl up in the air it misses and lands on the table.

Max winces a little at that but knows David has two more tries.

"You're never going to be able to do it," One of Max's parents says annoyed as they roll there eyes.

David glares before taking a deep breath and throws the bowl again this time it lands inside the other bowl perfectly.

"YES!" Gwen shouts as she grabs Max and holds him over her head before she starts running around with him.

Max's parents sitting their in utter shock watching as David stands up.

"You know the deal," David says as he glares down at the two people on the other side of the table.

"Now give me your first born!" David says as he slams the adoption papers down that he and Gwen had already signed which once Max's parents signed would let them be Max's parents.


	24. Tell No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not from a vine but I saw this scene again and I just had to do it because it fit Max perfectly lol!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max passing around as he tries to decide if he wants to go to a party he was invited too.

"Even if I wanted to go, my schedule wouldn't allow it," Max says shaking his head before pulling out a little blue planner.

"4:00, wallow in self-pity." Max says as he begins his list of things to do.

"4:30, stare into the abyss." He keeps going as he looks down his list.

"5:00, solve world hunger ...tell no one." He says a little quiter than before while looking around he didn't need anyone knowing about that plan.

"5:30, Jazzercise." Max says his normal tone back once more as he turned the page of his planner.

"6:30, dinner with me." He says smirking a little knowing he makes a mean bowl of mac & cheese.

"I can't cancel that again." Max says shaking his head knowing he can't do it, he's already cancel on himself three different times.

"7:00, wrestle with my self-loathing." He explains with a sigh noting that, that was all his plans.

"I'm booked." Max says with a shrug not knowing what else to do.

Max gasps as Gwen suddenly picks him up like he's a suitcase and heads towards the car David following with the keys ready to drive.

"You're going and that's final," Gwen says placing him in the back seat before going to get up front with David so they could take Max to the party.

"Buckle Up!" David says in a cheery voice as he starts the car and begins driving.


	25. Never Missed A Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Years into the future when Max, Neil, and Nikki are in college.

Max walking into class sitting down next to Neil who looks like he hasn't slept in three days and is running on pure black coffee mixed with monster energy drinks.

"Hey, Did you happen to go to class last week?" Max asks since he was sick last week and couldn't come to class.

Neil who is tapping on his laptop like a mad man freeze before turning to look at Max with crazed, blood-shot eyes.

"I have never missed a class!" Neil says in an offended voice as if Max had just called him an idiot straight to his face.

"Ooookay," Max says looking away from one of his best friends before taking a sip of his coffee.


	26. Harry Potter World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Nerris and Harrison laying down just hanging out with one another.

"You know what?" Harrison asks, not looking up from the card trick he had been practicing.

"What?" Nerris asks as she works on a random character sheets for fun as well as trying to figure out some new spells and attacks.

"I really wanna go to that Harry Potter World in Orlando," Harrison said as he pulled out the King of Diamonds from his deck.

For a moment everything his silent as neither speak before Nerris speaks.

"You wouldn't last one day in the Harry Potter world," Nerris says without missing a beat as she keeps working on her things.

Harrison stops what he's doing and turns his head to look at her with a little confusion on his face not expecting that to be her answer.


	27. Her Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max, Nikki, and Neil all having a sleepover and sleeping in the living room.

Max getting up in the morning to go get something to eat but before he can get very far, before he's suddenly hit in the face.

Max grabs his face in confusion and pain as he looks at Nikki who he was sleeping next to and who was now awake.

Nikki is looking at Max with wide surprised eyes at what she had just done.

"The fuck is your problem?" Max asks still confused and wondering what had just happened all the while Neil his fast asleep beside them.


	28. Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max walking towards Preston after their graduation is over.

"Preston!" Max calls out, making the other young man turn around to face him after hearing his name being called.

"Your speech was so good," Max said with a half smile trying to be nice for once in his life.

"Oh, please it was," Preston said as he shunned Max's compliment, making Max frown a little as he tried not to get annoyed.

"I mean it was really nothing it was just improve," Preston said as he started to go on and on about how it was nothing and it wasn't even that good.

Max sighed in annoyed as he watched wondering if this was really happening.

"Oh my fuck," Max growled out in annoyance now wishing he had never said anything.

"Why can't you just take the freaking compliment?" Max asked in annoyance and anger at what had just happened and what he had just gotten himself into since now he was going to have to stand there and listen to Preston stroke his own ego.


	29. Almond Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Neil who is running on no sleep for the last four days and is now out of his mind, basically.

"How do you milk an Almond!?" Neil asks as he grabs Max's shoulders and shakes him like a madman.

"How do you get Almond Milk!?" He yells still shaking Max making the other boy dizzy as he does so and also a little concerned for his friend.

"They don't have nipples!" Neil screams as he keeps shaking Max.

"They don't have nipples!!!" He screams even louder before letting go of Max panting.

For a moment neither say anything as Max just stands there looking at his friend.

"I'm gonna go get you some NyQuil because you really need sleep," Max says before backing away to go what he promised so Neil would go to sleep.


	30. Priceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Gwen and David being overly proud parents once again in the middle of Wal-Mart.

Gwen scanning different iteams under the price scanner to see how much they are.

Bag of Cheetos $3.15.

Box of cookies $4.50.

A Loaf of bread $2.35.

She stops as David slowly picks Max up and slips him under the price scanner that doesn't make a beeping sound.

"Priceless," David says with a smile as Max just stands there wondering what he did to deserve this.


	31. You Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Space Kid about to try and do the run at the gallon challenge once again while Max, Nerf, Preston, Neil, and Nikki all stand there watching.

"I can't wait to do this but there's just one problem!" Space Kid says excitedly as he bounces on his feet as he holds a gallon of milk.

"What's that?" Max asks a little confused as he watches him waiting to see what's wrong as he holds up his phone to record.

"I'm lactose intolerant," Space Kid says with the same wide, goofy smile on his lips.

"Well you don't have to do this you know," Max says not wanting to seem like he cares.

"HEY!" Nerf shouts causing everyone to job as they look at him.

Nerf is looking straight at Max his finger pointed at him.

"Don't tell him how to live his life you slut!" Nerf shouts at Max was everyone watches.

Max is very confused because out of all the things that he has been called and will be called he never thought slut would be one of them.


	32. PIZZA!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max sitting in the living room quietly watching TV nearly falling asleep on the sofa.

"MAX!" David yells making Max jump and look around with wide eyes.

Before Max knows what's going on he's suddenly picked up by David.

He's taken into the kitchen where Gwen is waiting not even trying to hide the fact that she's laughing at Max's shocked expression.

"We're making pizza!" David yells in a cheery tone with a big smile on his face.

He then drops Max on a stepping stoll so he can see over the counter.


	33. How It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max turned the camera on to face himself before clearing his throat.

"It all started when my blood parents abandoned me at a summer camp," Max started showing a picturing of his blood parents' mug shoots in the newspaper showing them going to jail.

"And then my two camp consulars adopting me and taking me in," Max said as he turned the camera towards a picture of him, David, and Gwen all standing in front of their new house.

After a few seconds of staying on the picture, Max, then turns it back on himself.

"Hi, I'm Max," He says as he moves the camera back from his face a little.

"And my life is kinda crazy," He explains knowing that a lot of people say that but also knowing not everyone has been to Camp Campbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did make it so Max's blood parents got arrested in this one don't judge you want the same thing to happen to them as well.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Max lying in his room listening to music while looking up at the ceiling just thinking of random things as he waits to be called down for dinner.

Suddenly Max's eyes go wide before he shoots upright and out of bed.

Once his feet touch the floor he races out of his room and down the many halls of the house he lives in with David and Gwen.

Soon he's in the dining room where David and Gwe are busy places things for dinner.

They snap their heads to look at Max once he runs into the room breathless with wide crazed eyes.

All is silent for a moment as Max catches his breath.

"Ma..." David starts but he jumps back as Max suddenly speaks in a loud and surprised voice.

"Cheese is just milk in loaf form!" Max shouts as he looks at everyone as if he's just found the answer to world hunger.

Once again everything is silent before Gwen speaks.

"Seriously, Max?" Gwen says not needing this mind-fuck to stop her from sleeping tonight.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

David, Gwen, and Max all sitting down at the table to eat breakfast with Neil and Nikki who spent the night.

They are all up early since David and Gwen are taking them to the amusement park for the day.

Max still half asleep as he eats his pancakes begins to talk gaining the attention of the others.

"If blood is thicker than water but maple syrup is thicker than blood," Max says making all the others look at one another worriedly.

"Does that mean pancakes are more important than family?" He asks still in a somewhat sleepy state of mind.

Nikki instantly nods her head with a big smile on her face.

"Nikki," Gwen says glaring at the young girl trying to hide the smile on her face that wants to form.

David presses a hand against his son's forehead.

"Max, Sweetheart, you alright?" He asks as he looks at him trying to figure out what to do in a situation like this while Gwen isn't helping much since she's given into her laughter.


	36. FUCK!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

David, Gwen, Max, and all the other campers are running from Daniel.

They suddenly come to a blocked path with nowhere else to go.

Gwen and David try to move the items blocking their path but there this either too many of one thing or too heavy of another.

They all suddenly stop as they hear Daniel's weird laugh teaching from the woods around them.

David and Gwen suddenly put themselves between Daniel and the campers.

Max is gripping the back of Gwen's leg since he's not close to David.

Suddenly Daniel appears a big smile on his face and a weird dagger in his hands.

"SURPRISE!" Daniel yells in a way to cheery voice as he looks at them all.

"Uh Oh," David says as he looks at Daniel.

"Zoinks!" Space Kid yells without thinking.

"Jeepers!" Nikki yells only a few seconds after Space Kid.

"Jinkies!" Niel shouts unable to say anything else as he watches Daniel get closer.

Suddenly everyone jumps at hearing two voices shout at the same time.

"FUCK!" Gwen and Max yell at the same time looking at the crazy camp counselor still heading towards them.

Suddenly they are all surprised as Daniel lets out a scream and suddenly falls down into a hole.

All of them are looking at the bear trap they just passed as they hear Daniel groan in pain.

All of them are frozen for a moment before David and Gwen grab up as many campers as they can with the help of Nerf and take off.

Leaving Daniel behind in the bear trap.


	37. My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Gwen setting up a video record on her phone ready to send this video to all the assholes that have threatened Max especially his worthless parents.

"Max get in here!" Gwen calls out knowing Max has no idea what's going on.

After a few moments of the video recording, there's the sound of feet stepping on hardwood floor to head into the room.

"What's up, Gwen?" Max asks as he walks into the room a soda in his hand.

Suddenly he lets out a yelp and drops his soda as Gwen suddenly picks him up and holds for the camera to see.

"This is my baby," Gwen says as she moves Max a little closer to the recording phone.

"What the fu...?" Max starts but he's cut off as Gwen speaks again this time in a growl like voice.

"And ain't no one going to touch my baby!" Gwen growls at the camera like an angry mama bear ready to whoop someone's ass.

Max just hanging in Gwen's arms not knowing what else to do as Gwen just holds him in front of the camera.


End file.
